


Redrawing the Lines

by AmberBrown



Series: Reading between the Lines [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mild Angst, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: Aramis is finally able to accept himself for who he is with Porthos' help.
Relationships: Aramis/Porthos
Series: Reading between the Lines [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Redrawing the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from the previous story.

Porthos had thought of little else since they had returned. Treville had been updated by the three of them before he gave them the rest of the day off. Marsac had wandered into the city to find a good dinner, leaving Porthos and Aramis in the garrison. Aramis had thanked him again for what he had done before limping away to talk to a couple of the cadets that wanted advice on musket cleaning. 

Porthos stared at the ceiling above his bed. Not wanting to be with anyone else he had slipped off to his room and shut himself away. All he wanted to do was think about the night he had spent with Aramis. It was not how he wanted to spend the night with his friend. But under the circumstances, it was the right thing to do, and Aramis was the one that had requested they share a bed. The normally well-hidden side of his friend had been forced to the surface after the abuse he had received at the hands of their captors. Porthos guessed it could have gone one of two ways. Aramis could either have wanted no contact, especially from another man, at all or, he could have wanted comfort and a means to feel safe. 

Porthos was glad his friend had needed the second choice. And Porthos was only too happy to offer that comfort, even if he wanted to offer so much more. 

After Aramis and he had sat on the bed for a while Porthos had helped his friend to undress. Poor Aramis was bruised and battered after their encounter with the Spaniards, he struggled to pull his boots off. Porthos had helped him, trying to make light of the situation. Aramis had managed a genuine smile. Once down to their braies Aramis had pulled the blankets off the bed back and shuffled across, holding the blankets for Porthos who had hesitated. It had not been until Aramis had nodded that he really did want to share the bed that Porthos had finally laid down beside his friend. It was Aramis who had draped his arm across Porthos chest. After a few seconds, Porthos had pulled his friend closer and they had drifted off to sleep. Porthos had not expected his friend to sleep well, he had expected Aramis to suffer from nightmares or even not to sleep at all. But he had slept and so had Porthos. It had felt so right, lying there holding his friend in his arms, offering the man comfort after his ordeal. An ordeal he had submitted to in order to avoid harm coming to Porthos and Marsac. 

What they had done, simply sharing a bed, would have been seen as sinful by most people. The locked door, keeping the rest of the world away had been very necessary. They had done no more than lay together, but it still would have been wrong. 

Porthos sighed, he smiled as he remembered them both waking within a few seconds of each other and realising it was still early. Aramis, who had inevitably become stiff from the beating, had eased himself out of the bed, allowing Porthos to steady him with a hand on his back. He had slowly washed and dressed before Porthos did the same. They were ready by the time Marsac and the tavern keeper had arrived. They ate their breakfast together. Marsac doing his usual thing of filling every silence. Porthos had stolen glances at Aramis who had rebuilt his facade, at ease with the lie, but at the same time, his friend seemed somehow different. 

Aramis seemed relaxed. Porthos liked the change and hoped he had contributed to it. They had soon been back in the saddle, Porthos had suggested that Aramis ride with him again, due to the bruising he had to his hip and thigh. Aramis had not complained. When he mounted up Aramis rested his hands on Porthos’ waist rather than grip the back of the saddle. Porthos hid a smile, the contact was most definitely welcome.

But the best thing to come out of the abhorrent mission was the few words Aramis had said to him on the journey back when Marsac was out of earshot. Aramis had thanked him; told him he was grateful for seeing him through the night. And then he had intimated, in a very roundabout way, that he would like to have more contact with him. Porthos had remained silent. Aramis had said that he was not sure if it would be soon, the assault by the Spaniards was still too fresh in his mind. Porthos had completely understood. He had been impressed with how well his friend had coped, once he had got over the initial shock. He hoped there would not be more flashbacks for Aramis. But Porthos knew that he would be there for his friend if there were. 

He would help his friend; he would be there for him and the best part was that his company was desired. And Porthos was sure it was not simply to act as a friend after the horrible incident. Although, thought Porthos, he was going to be sure before anything else happened that Aramis was not caught in some sort of conflicted need to thank him for what he had done by giving him what he thought Porthos wanted. That was not something Porthos wanted from Aramis. 

MMMM

Aramis woke with a start. He was breathing fast; his blankets were screwed up and tangled around his legs. The images from his dream began to fade. The smiling Spaniard looking down at him as he worked on the man's cock. The satisfied moans the man had made. Aramis closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. The Spaniard was not there. Aramis was safe, in his own bed, in his own room, back at the garrison. Marsac was snoring quietly in the other bed. 

Aramis was glad his friend had not been woken by his dream. He did not want to explain his dream. Marsac did not know all that had gone on during their brief capture. Even if he did know, Marsac would not have offered comfort. At least not the kind of comfort Aramis needed. Marsac would slap him on the shoulder, perhaps suggest they went out to find some women to bed. He would not have held onto him, provided contact and comfort... because that was not what men did. Aramis did not begrudge his friend, he was just following what was normal, what was expected. No. Marsac could not be blamed. 

But Aramis did not have to deal with his issues alone anymore. It had taken him a while; he was almost ready to accept it before the assault. Afterwards, he had been there. Aramis smiled to himself, he knew now that Porthos wanted more, but his friend had not taken advantage when he was vulnerable. Porthos was too much of a gentleman to do such a thing. It had not been Porthos who had suggested they sleep together... Aramis had suggested it. At that moment he had felt the need for comfort, he needed to feel safe. He had felt the shock and confused emotions getting the better of him. If he had been alone, he probably would have boxed the fear in, pressed it down, tried to forget it. But with Porthos, he knew he could let go without being judged. 

When he had finally plucked up the courage to ask Porthos if they could meet again in similar circumstances his friend had not responded, he had simply nodded with a smile.

Aramis knew Porthos would not rush him and would want him to deal with the assault first. And Aramis accepted that he needed that time. What he had been forced to do was abhorrent, he could not just forget it and move on, at least not now, before he would have done, at least he would pretend to. Now, he would face it, deal with it and gradually recover. With Porthos' help.

He looked across to Marsac again. The Musketeer had moved to lie on his back, the light from the early morning sun was on his face. Aramis smiled as he watched his friend screw his eyes together before moving his head with a groan.

'Bit too much wine last night?' asked Aramis as he quickly straightened his blankets before Marsac noticed he had not slept well.

Marsac rubbed his hands over his face for a few seconds before looking at him, 'needed to let off steam,' he said. 'You could have joined me.'

Aramis laughed, 'think I would have frightened off any fine ladies you were trying to catch.'

Aramis pointed at the bruises on his face. Marsac smiled and nodded his agreement as he pushed his blankets off.

'How are you today?' asked Marsac as he started to search around the room for his scattered clothes.

'Better than yesterday. Although I doubt the Captain will let me out on Palace guard duty until I'm a bit more presentable.'

'You'll get stuck with some of the new cadets,' remarked Marsac. 'A couple were arriving late last night when I got back.'

Aramis swung his legs off the bed and wandered to the small window. He looked across the garrison yard. A few young men were standing about, looking unsure of themselves.

'They look so young,' said Aramis with a shake of his head.

'Or we're getting old?'

Aramis laughed, 'although the Captain did say there were a few older men joining, a few from other garrisons and a couple he's found.'

'Found?'

Aramis nodded, 'but they'll be good The Captain knows what he's doing.'

Marsac nodded, 'he picked us didn't he?'

Aramis laughed.

They had met Porthos in the mess for a quick breakfast before Treville had arrived at their table.

'I have a favour to ask,' he said as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

'Anything, Captain,' said Marsac as he poured the new arrival a drink.

'One of the cadets does not have military experience.'

'One of your finds?' asked Porthos.

Treville nodded, 'I came across him fighting two men. His sword work is unmatched... I hate to admit it but he's better than any of you.'

Treville chuckled at their expressions. 

'Yes, better,' he reiterated, 'he is older than the cadets and transferees. What I'd like is for the three of you to keep an eye out for him. He's a quiet man, stoic. There is something in his recent past that troubles him. But he seems able to put it aside. I think he will make a fine Musketeer.'

Aramis glanced at Porthos; they both knew what it was like to compartmentalise their past.

'I'm hoping, with some intensive training - which he is willing to take - we can get him his commission quickly.'

The three Musketeers nodded. Aramis was intrigued. He was honoured that the Captain wanted them to befriend and assist the new man. He looked forward to the challenge, as well as the distraction from his recent assault.

'What's his name?' he asked.

Treville pushed his chair back and rose from the table.

'Athos,' he replied. 'He's in the yard waiting for you.'

MMMM

As they emerged from the mess it did not take them long to spot the man Treville had been talking about. Athos was standing on the opposite side of the yard. He was on his own. The younger cadets had grouped together, comparing backgrounds and, no doubt, establishing their pecking order. The men who had transferred were standing in the centre of the yard, they looked much surer of themselves.

Athos was watching them as they walked towards him. Aramis could almost feel the man assessing each of them, his keen eyes were taking in everything about them. Treville had said he was a quiet man. Aramis knew that generally meant the man was observant, a reader of other men’s qualities, both good and bad. 

Porthos reached him first, hand out ready to welcome the new cadet. Athos nodded a hello to each of them as they greeted him. 

‘Are you to help keep me on the straight and narrow?’ he asked, his tone serious, but with a hint of sarcasm. 

Marsac stepped forward and heartily slapped Athos, who did not appear to appreciate the contact.

‘We are here to help you fit in and get you up to scratch. After the Captain has done his welcome speech I’d like to see what you can do with a sword,’ Marsac paused before continuing with a chuckle, ‘apparently you are better than any of us… and we’re the best of the garrison.’ 

Marsac waited for a retort from Athos. The new man simply tilted his head slightly. Aramis guessed he did not want to be drawn into a game of one-upmanship. Aramis looked forward to seeing what the man could do. 

The soldier from other regiments and the Musketeers, with the existing cadets, were quick to form up when Treville appeared from his office. The young cadets followed suit, keen to give a good first impression. Athos moved to stand by Porthos. Aramis could see a sort of calm descend on the new man. Whatever it was that was bothering him from his past had been locked away. Aramis wondered if he was the same, Porthos had insisted that he should face his past, not ignore it. Perhaps Athos needed to do the same. 

Treville looked down at his men for a few seconds waiting for them to settle. 

‘Good morning,’ he said. ‘I would like to welcome our newest recruits. You will be shown around shortly, and your training will begin immediately.’

He paused, taking in the assembled men before he continued.

‘You were told when I accepted you into my garrison that there is no place for prejudice of any kind here. If you have an issue with any of the other men, you come to me. If you are aware of any bullying or behaviour unbefitting of a Musketeer, you report it to me. That kind of behaviour will not be tolerated.’

Aramis watched as his Captain scanned the faces of the assembled men. It annoyed him that the Captain had to make the statement. He felt Porthos tense up a little at the words, no doubt reminded of his own issues when he was still a cadet. He wanted to reach out and offer a little reassurance but knew he could not at that moment. 

‘I do not care what your background is,’ said Treville, ‘what I care about is that you conduct yourself as a soldier. We are the Kings elite guard; we lead by example… Do not let me down.’

Aramis stole a glance at Athos who was slowly nodding his agreement with the statement from their Captain. It was difficult to tell from looking at the man what his background might have been. He was well dressed but his clothing was not ostentatious, unlike some of the men who were obviously from noble backgrounds. Athos may have come from money, but he was not using it to his advantage. Aramis approved of the cadet wanting to prove himself without paying for the privilege. The cadets that came from noble families, much like Deschamps, sometimes had a habit of expecting things to be done for them, that they would be allowed to get away with more. Those men were in for a shock. Treville would treat them just the same as the rest of the men. Somehow Aramis did not think Athos would have a problem with that. 

MMMM

Treville spoke for a while, outlining the form of training and how long they would spend. He warned them that not all the cadets would be successful.

Porthos remembered his first day, stood with the other infantrymen, aware that he stood out amongst the cadets for the wrong reasons. But only Deschamps and his cronies had taken against him. None of the other men had a problem with him. 

The man they had been asked to look out for had listened carefully to Treville's speech. The man, Athos, certainly looked as though he could handle himself. He looked forward to watching Athos and Marsac sparring. Marsac was very good with the sword, better than he was, surely this untrained newcomer could not beat a Musketeer.

As the other men fell out, four of the commissioned men took the cadets away to show them around. Marsac turned to Athos.

'Now that there's less of a crowd shall we put you through your paces?"

Athos nodded. He moved towards the centre of the yard his gaze swept over the area. Porthos smiled, the man might not have had formal training, but he was aware of his surroundings, he was observant, something all soldiers needed to be. Porthos wanted Athos to be better than Marsac. Not because he wanted Marsac to be humiliated, not entirely anyway. Marsac had behaved a little cockily when he had suggested that he and Athos spar. Sometimes Marsac needed to be put in his place.

Porthos glanced at Aramis who rolled his eyes and shook his head. Porthos guessed his friend was thinking the same thing. Aramis wandered over, hooking his hand around Porthos' arm, guiding him to the edge of the yard.

'I suspect,' said Aramis quietly and with a hint of humour, 'that they are going to need a bit of space?'

Porthos chuckled as he turned to watch as the Musketeer and the cadet saluted each other and prepared to spar.

Marsac circled Athos, his eyes on Athos. The cadet copied him, placing his feet carefully. Porthos could tell Athos was biding his time. The two men continued to circle for a few seconds. Porthos wondered which of the men would attack first. Marsac, the enthusiasm for his task far too obvious on his face, rushed forward with a cry. Athos stepped to the side, striking Marsac with the flat of his blade on the arm. Marsac spun around a look of amused shock on his face.

Athos did not attack, he readied himself to defend again. Marsac quickly sliced upwards with his sword, bringing his main gauche across at the same time.

Athos deflected both blows easily.  
Marsac's expression was set, his eyes betrayed an annoyance, a steely determination creeping in.

Porthos felt Aramis shifting closer to him. His friend leaned in closely, whispering in his ear.

'Our new cadet is playing with him, testing him. Finding his weaknesses.'

Porthos nodded, 'this man may be quiet, and I suspect brooding, but I want him as a friend, not an enemy.'

Aramis smiled, 'I quite agree.'

The two men stepped back a couple of paces as Athos backed up. Marsac was attacking the new man with increasing ferocity. Athos almost looked bored, which was probably winding Marsac up.

The fight continued for another few minutes with Athos merely defending himself. The change, when it happened, was quick. Athos' attacks were fast and calculated. Marsac was forced to go where Athos wanted him to.

Porthos chuckled as his friend was forced back several yards until his foot clipped the bottom step and he stumbled back. Athos' sword rested on Marsac's chest. Marsac stared at the man for several seconds. Porthos was worried for a while until Marsac's shocked and annoyed expression softened. He laughed hard and loud. Athos stepped back, slipped his sword back into his belt and held out his hand. Athos pulled Marsac up to stand. The Musketeer laughed, shook Athos' hand and turned to Porthos and Aramis.

'He can stay,' he said. 'Aramis, are we destined to collect cadets that are better than us?'

Porthos looked at the new man who was confused by the comment.

'They're talking about me,' Porthos said. 'Aramis taught me to read in return I taught him how to fight with his fists.'

'A sharpshooter tends not to get too close to the enemy,' said Marsac with a friendly slap of Aramis' shoulder.

Athos nodded his understanding, 'my father taught me from an early age. I've just always had an aptitude for it.'

'You can tell us about it over dinner tonight,' suggested Aramis. 'Marsac's paying as he lost.'

Marsac feigned annoyance for a few seconds before smiling and nodding.

'Do you need help finding rooms in the city?' asked Aramis.

Athos shook his head, 'I have already secured rooms.'

'Good,' replied Aramis. 'Let's show you the rest of the garrison.'

MMMM

The tavern they picked was one of their favourites. Porthos led them to one of the few free tables. As they settled themselves at the table Athos glanced at the keeper before trying to catch the eye of one of the serving girls.

'They'll get to us quick enough,' said Marsac.

Athos sat back in his chair, but his eyes followed the woman going from table to table taking orders and bringing wine.

'Do you have family?' asked Aramis.

Athos did not respond. Marsac tapped him on the arm. Athos looked at him before realising he had not been paying attention. He looked at Aramis. 

'I said, do you have family?'

Athos paused for a couple of seconds before he shook his head. Porthos could tell the man was lying but did not react. Aramis had noticed as well, probably due to hiding things himself. Marsac had not noticed. 

'A shame,' Marsac said. 'Sometimes knowing there is someone, even an aged aunt, back at home can help to keep you focused on the battlefield.'

Athos nodded his understanding. Porthos wondered what the cadet was keeping from them and if it would affect his training. He hoped not as he had already warmed to the man.

Athos looked around again. He raised his hand to the serving girl who smiled and approached the table.

'What can I get you?' she asked.

'Two bottles of wine,' said Athos as he pressed a couple of coins into her hand.

'Four bowls of the stew,' said Marsac, with a barely disguised look of disapproval at Athos.

Porthos, who was sitting next to Marsac could feel the man tense up. He glanced at Aramis who subtly shook his head. Aramis had known Marsac for longer and probably knew what the issue was.

As the blonde serving girl wandered off Athos watched her go, apparently only satisfied when she was headed back to the bar to collect the wine and food.

'What led you to the Musketeers?' asked Porthos, who wanted to steer them away from any tension.

Athos hesitated again. Porthos guessed the issues the man had were very recent. Athos' response to the question appeared rehearsed.

'It is the best regiment and Treville has a reputation. I was honoured when he accepted me. Particularly when I have no formal experience.'

The Musketeers looked at each other. Marsac did not look impressed.

The serving girl returned to the table placing the cups and the bottles down. Athos did not give her the chance to pour the wine, he took one of the bottles and filled each cup. Porthos noted that Athos' cup was slightly fuller. Marsac had noticed as well.

They conversed on a variety of subjects as they enjoyed their stew. The subject of Athos' past did not come up again. Porthos kept the conversation going. The normally verbose Marsac was unusually quiet. He was sipping at his wine and prevented Athos from refilling it when the cadet had refilled his own for the third time.

After the bowls were taken away Athos finished the second bottle of wine. He glanced about for a few seconds before rising from the table and heading to the bar. Marsac watched him go for a few seconds before turning to the others. He looked uncomfortable, something   
Porthos had never seen in him.

'I don't think I can assist in the training of a drunkard,' he said. 'I asked Treville where he came from. The Captain found him fighting with two men in a tavern. His skills with the sword are very good. I can't deny that...'

Marsac sighed.

'His demonstration this morning had me convinced he'd make a fine Musketeer... but now I am not so sure.' 

Marsac picked up his hat and rose from the table.

'I will make my apology to the Captain, but I cannot help with his training.'

With no further word, Marsac walked away. Porthos looked at Aramis who looked sad.

'His father drank', said the Musketeer who was still staring at the door his friend had disappeared through. 'I don't know much about his childhood, but I do know his father drank and would be violent towards his mother. I can understand his reaction.'

Athos returned to the table, as he set the bottle down he was looking in the direction of the door.

'I thought we were getting on well. I apologise, I am not always good company. I would not begrudge you if you did not want to assist me...I could train with the other cadets.'

Aramis shook his head, 'he… er… he didn't… it's your…'

Unconsciously, Aramis glanced at the bottle of wine. Athos sighed.

'I am trying to curb the excesses… it's… difficult.'

'Sorry,' said Aramis, 'his father-'

Athos shook his head, 'you do not need to explain.'

'Captain Treville has taken me on with the condition that I, at least try, to remain sober.'

'He's an understanding man,' said Aramis. 'He obviously saw something in you. He doesn't take on just anyone without a recommendation.'

Porthos leaned forward, 'neither of us is exactly from a perfect background. Like he said at muster earlier. It's the man he's interested in, not the past. If you're happy for us to keep an eye out for you…'

Athos nodded with the hint of a smile.

Porthos could see that whilst Athos was clearly from a different social class, he was not the sort to see either of them as beneath them. He glanced at Aramis who appeared to be thinking the same thing. He knew that Aramis would have no issue helping Athos, his friend was a very giving man, despite his facade. That at least was genuine and having Athos as a distraction might help Aramis to relax a little more. 

MMMM

Athos watched Aramis and Porthos make their way back to the garrison. He allowed himself a smile. The evening had gone better than he had expected. When Treville had suggested he take training from some of the commissioned men separately to the other cadets he had been reticent. But the Captain had pointed out that he was better than the younger cadets but did not have the military discipline of the men from other regiments. He was stuck in between the two. It had not taken him long to realise the choice of men to help him was very deliberate on Treville's part.

Porthos had not had his commission long and, unfortunately, knew only too well what it was to be different. Aramis was the sort of man who would befriend and charm even the hardest of souls. And Marsac was a friendly man who forced you to join in. It was just unfortunate that Athos' current issues had put the Musketeer off him.

He was pleased that Aramis, who was good friends with Marsac, had been able to stay. The Musketeer seemed content enough to juggle both his friend and a new cadet with a drinking problem. Athos knew he had to try harder to curb the excesses of his drinking. He drank to dull the pain of what he had done. Porthos had asked what it was that made him want to drink. He had replied simply that there had been a woman and she had died. When  
he had not elaborated they had not pushed him.

He guessed they both might have had issues with their pasts as well. Porthos had indicated that neither of them was of noble stock. As he had spoken Athos had spotted Aramis' expression. A darkness had crept in, at odds with his usual charm. Aramis was hiding something as well. Something that Porthos knew about. 

That was the other thing they were hiding, thought Athos, as the pair of Musketeers disappear around the corner. Athos was an observant man. He had seen the way they looked at each other, spotted the way when they happened to touch each other, the touch lasted a little longer than it should. His new friends were more than just friends to each other. Athos knew that soldiers had close relationships, but theirs was definitely more than that. Athos hoped they had more luck together than he had with his wife.

MMMM

Athos found that his two new friends not only watched out for him during training. They sought him out during their downtime as well. 

He often left the garrison quietly after their dismissal for the day. He did not go with the younger cadets to a tavern or to seek the company of the woman that sold themselves. He had found a couple of quieter taverns where he could sit in a dim corner and drown his memories of her in wine.

The first time they found him they had sat at the same table, he had not spoken to them, merely stared at his wine.

The second time they had sat at the next table, ordered food and wine and simply enjoyed their meal in his proximity. 

The third time, after they had settled at the next table, he picked up his bottle and joined them. He did not speak much, and they did not try to engage him. Just being together was all Athos needed.

He had not realised that the company would help him. The two Musketeers, who had their own hidden pasts, were content to let him join in as much or as little as he needed at any given time.

The two had spent some time talking about weapons one afternoon. Athos, who was always interested in weaponry, joined in the conversation. 

'My father was a soldier, he fought at L'Escalade, he never explained how he came to be involved. I have his sword. I'm not one for sentiment but I do keep that.'

Porthos looked impressed, 'I've heard stories about that...would you show it to me one day?'

'Now, if you'd like,' said Athos, pleased to be able to pay his friend back in a small way.

He saw the look of interest on Aramis' face as well. 

'We're not due back for a bit,' he said.

They strolled towards Athos' rooms. Athos noticed his friends were taking the opportunity to walk close together, the backs of their hands brushing together on occasion. He wished his friends could be open, rather than hide their true selves. He wondered if they realised he had guessed they were in a relationship. 

He tried to remember what his relationship with her had been like at the beginning. He quickly decided he did not want to remember. 

As they climbed the stairs to his rooms Athos fished out the keys to the door.

'How much are you paying for this place?' asked Porthos. 

'Not as much as I thought it would be,' replied Athos, standing back to let his friends pass by.

Porthos looked around the sitting room admirably. Athos thought the room small, but then most rooms were small compared to what he was used to. 

There was a subtle glance at Aramis, an unspoken moment passed between them. Athos wondered what they were thinking. A thought occurred to Athos.

'There are two bedrooms,' he said. 'I sleep in the smaller one as I do not see the point in lighting the larger hearth-'

'Sensible,' said Aramis with a nod.

'If you two were looking for somewhere to stay, I could negotiate a cheap rate for you both.'

Aramis looked stunned. He stared at Athos. Athos wondered what he had said that had caused the reaction in his new friend. Porthos was looking from one to the other of them, a bemused expression on his face.

'Have I said something wrong?' asked Athos. 'The room is big enough to fit two beds so for propriety's sake all would be proper.'

Porthos finally burst out laughing, sobering quickly when Aramis walked from the room, stopping on the landing to lean on the bannister. Athos wondered if the Musketeer was capable of standing without support at that moment. Athos looked back at Porthos.

'Have I not read the situation correctly?' he asked. 'I know you cannot be open, but you are… together... aren't you?'

Porthos smiled, 'Aramis is only just coming to accept himself for what he is... who he is. I've been at ease with myself for years. He has had... issues to deal with. He's fine,' Porthos reassured, with a glance at his friend who was still loitering on the landing.

'I'm sorry,' Aramis finally said. 'I… it shocked me that you knew ... and don't... have an issue.'

Athos raised an eyebrow, 'why would there be an issue? It does not make any difference to your soldiering.'

Porthos sighed, he glanced at Aramis who had slowly walked back into the room but still looked pale.

‘Not everyone thinks that way,’ he said. ‘Obviously, it’s illegal, but it goes on and some people tolerate it whilst others...do not.’

Athos saw that Aramis had leaned against the wall, he was looking down, it was the most vulnerable he had ever seen his friend look. He had not known the pair for long, but he had quickly established that both were popular in the garrison and Aramis, as a long-standing Musketeer, was looked up to by a lot of the other men. 

‘We’ve tried to be discreet,’ said Aramis quietly, ‘if you’ve noticed, others might as well.’

Athos shook his head, ‘I am an observant man, you’ve both said that yourselves. I don’t think you would give yourselves away. There’s just something very occasionally between you that made me come to the conclusions that you were together. I’m guessing it’s not something that’s been going on for long.’

Porthos shook his head with a smile, ‘we’re finding our way…’

Athos nodded his understanding, he did not need to know everything, he did wonder if he might be able to help them a little though. His own failure to find someone to see out his days with did not mean that others had to suffer as well. 

‘The offer is there… for the room.’

Porthos glanced at Aramis who shook his head, Porthos looked a little disappointed. 

‘It would be odd,’ said Aramis, looking back at Porthos, regret in his eyes. ‘Why would I suddenly move away from the garrison? I’ve been sharing with Marsac for years. What would he think?’

‘Marsac does not know?’ asked Athos.

Aramis sighed and looked away. 

‘Marsac is one of the people that would not understand … he would turn us in… despite us being friends.’

Athos looked at Porthos who nodded, ‘I’ve not known Marsac as long as Aramis, but I believe he would turn against his friend-’

‘He would only be doing what he thought was right,’ interrupted Aramis.

‘You don’t have to defend him,’ said Porthos. 

‘We live in unenlightened times,’ said Athos. ‘There are many injustices in this world. One can only hope they will improve in time.’

Both Porthos and Aramis nodded. 

‘I have no intention of letting the other room go to people I do not know,’ said Athos. ‘So, if you ever want some privacy, which I guess is hard to come by in the garrison. Feel free.’

Athos was a bit surprised at the slight gasp from Aramis and his rapid departure from the room for the second time since their arrival, he looked at Porthos. 

‘What did I say now?’

Even Porthos looked a little taken aback by his suggestion.

‘We’ve ...er ...not got that far yet…’

‘Oh,’ said Athos realising what he had suggested.

His friends really were at the start of their relationship. He hoped he had not caused them issues. Porthos had said he was at ease with his sexuality, Aramis seemed to still be coming to terms with it. Had he inadvertently driven them apart? He hoped not, he did not want to see anyone else suffer.

‘We really are only just starting out with this,’ said Porthos who had taken a moment to gather his thoughts. ‘As I said, Aramis has had some issues in his past. And the last mission we went on, he was… assaulted… sexually.’

Athos shook his head with annoyance, ‘is he alright?’

‘Yes,’ said Porthos, ‘in a horrible way I think it helped him to come to terms with himself, but he’s not all the way there yet. It doesn’t help that we cannot talk openly about what happened on the mission. Marsac saw some of it but does not know all that went on.’

Athos looked at the door his friend had disappeared through, they had heard him descend the stairs and quietly leave the building. He knew that Aramis had been hiding things, much as he did. The Musketeer had been hiding things for a long time and was only just starting to recover from whatever had happened in his past. Athos hoped that he had not affected that recovery with his suggestions, despite them being made with his friend's interests at heart. 

‘You should go after him,’ said Athos, ‘make sure he’s alright. Would you apologise on my behalf? I really should not have been so forward in my suggestions.’

Porthos nodded.

‘I am impressed with his ability to hide his issues. I suspect he has been doing it for so long it is second nature to him?’

‘Yes,’ said Porthos as he walked towards the door. ‘But you have your own issues, don’t you? And you hide them well. Except when you drink and spiral into a depression that seems unbreakable.’

Athos looked down for a few seconds, ‘I know. But you two have been the one thing that has kept me afloat these past couple of weeks. I would not want to lose Aramis’ friendship.’

Porthos smiled, ‘you won’t. He’s just getting used to who he is. It’s a big change for someone who has been repressing themselves for so long.’

Porthos left the room, his quick steps on the stairs told Athos that he was keen to catch up with his friend. Athos hoped Aramis was alright.

MMMM

Porthos caught up with Aramis quite quickly, he guessed that his friend wanted him to catch up. They found themselves by the river. Aramis sat on the low wall that ran along the bank, Porthos looked at him for a few moments before Aramis huffed out a laugh.

‘Are you going to seek permission for everything?’ he asked. ‘That night… at the tavern… you waited for me to invite you into the bed.’

Porthos sat on the wall next to his friend, he swung his legs over the wall so that he could face the river, watching a couple of sailing ships drifting by as the tide went out. 

‘I don’t want to rush you… I’m at ease with sleeping with men… you… you’re barely at ease with yourself.’

Aramis looked down, ‘I must admit I felt very confused when Athos suggested that we might use his spare room for privacy. I don’t think I’ve really thought about it…’

‘About what?’ asked Porthos, keen to keep his friend talking, particularly as he seemed to be opening up a bit more about his thoughts and feelings. 

‘What we might do… together.’

Porthos knew Aramis wanted more but had never been with a man because he wanted to be. Aramis' previous encounters with men had been because he needed to sate an urge that he did not understand; an urge that he thought was sinful. 

‘Are you ready to accept that it isn’t wrong… to want to be with someone?’ asked Porthos. 

Aramis nodded, ‘but I’ve never been with someone because I wanted to be… not even the women. I think that was for appearance's sake. I’ve always enjoyed my time with my mistresses. I enjoy pleasing them…’

Porthos glanced around, there was no one else about. The ships were far enough away for the people not to be able to see them. The dockworkers had moved away, onto the next ship that needed loading or unloading. They were alone.

He reached out and cupped Aramis’ cheek, he was pleased that his friend leaned into the touch. The previous weeks had been interesting for them both. Porthos had seen the change in his friend. Aramis had relaxed around him, when they were alone there was no tension. Aramis sat closer, he laughed, his facade was not there. Until it would be rebuilt as soon as someone else appeared. Aramis’ ability to change his demeanour fascinated Porthos. And the fact that he was prepared to let it drop for him was… flattering.

‘What if we…’ Aramis seemed unsure of himself again. ‘What if we… find that we’re not… right together. I… I don’t want any attempt to… be together to ruin our friendship.’

Porthos sat back a little. He had not really considered that they might immerse themselves in a relationship only to find that they did not get on anymore. Porthos did not want that, he did not want to ruin what he had built up with his friend. 

It was Aramis’ turn to reassure Porthos. Porthos looked up when he felt Aramis move a little closer. His friend glanced around, double-checking no one was about. He slipped his arm around Porthos waist and leaned into him a little.

‘I’ve not felt the need to be with anyone else since we… slept together,’ Aramis said, almost shyly. ‘The urge isn’t there anymore… I’m not saying I don’t want to sleep… properly… with you.’

Porthos smiled, he guessed he had looked a little disappointed for a few seconds. 

‘I just need a bit of time after… what happened with the Spaniards.’

Aramis spoke with derision. Porthos nodded his agreement. 

‘Take all the time you need,’ he said.

What Aramis did next surprised Porthos in a manner he hoped would be repeated.

Aramis leaned into him again, tilting his head slightly. As their lips met Porthos felt a thrill of excitement. An energy he had never felt with anyone else before. He kissed Aramis back, pushing his hand through his friend's unruly hair. At the back of his mind, he wondered where Aramis had learned to kiss so well. Porthos knew that kissing a woman was different from kissing a man, and he did not believe his friend kissed many of the men he had been with to sate his urges. He always imagined those liaisons to be quick and clinical.   
As Aramis deepened the kiss all Porthos could think about was the man sitting next to him. The man that was pulling him closer. 

It was all Porthos ever wanted to think about. 

MMMM

Aramis smiled; he had not really stopped grinning since that moment sat on the banks of the river. When they had finished their kiss, not wishing to risk being caught in such a compromising position they had looked at each other for several seconds. Porthos had looked a little stunned to start with but had soon grinned. His friend’s grin was infectious. They had spent a few minutes sat on the bank, their fingers touching where they had put their hands down on the wall between them. Porthos had entwined his fingers into Aramis’. Aramis never wanted to move. 

Eventually, they had reluctantly started to walk back to the garrison. They needed to get to muster. Aramis hoped they would be assigned patrol duty or guard duty in some quiet area of the Palace. Just somewhere they could be alone and talk. Or not talk and just be near each other. 

He had not really known what he was thinking as he had leaned into his friend. He knew it was the right thing to do, knew that he wanted to do it and knew that Porthos wanted it as well. 

All his previous liaisons with men had been a little one-sided. There had always been a reluctance on his part but he had hidden it from the man he was with because he needed to be with them. He had not wanted to be with them. 

But he wanted to be with Porthos. Even more since the kiss. His thoughts wandered to the room Athos had offered them. Could they make use of it? The privacy it afforded would be welcomed. Aramis was still not sure what he wanted to do. But he knew he wanted to be with Porthos in some way. He guessed they would work that out. Porthos had told him he would wait until he was ready. The images of the assault he had suffered at the hands of their Spanish captors still appeared unbidden in his head. He did not want that to happen when he was with Porthos. He did not want anything to spoil any time he was with Porthos. He wondered if they could enjoy some time together alone without doing anything. Just being with him, touching him, being touched by him was a thrill. He was not sure he was ready for any more than that. But he knew he would be at some point.

As they turned into the garrison, he saw Athos already there looking a little concerned. He felt he owed it to the cadet to apologise for walking out after he had been so understanding and non-judgemental of them. 

‘You do not need to say anything,’ said Athos who had guessed what he was going to say.

‘It was rude of me… you were-’

‘Really,’ said Athos, raising his hand to stop Aramis’ apology, ‘I did not realise you were only just beginning your relationship. I should have been more sensitive to the situation.’

Aramis smiled, nodding his thanks. Athos glanced over his shoulder, Aramis followed his gaze, seeing Marsac watching them both. 

‘You had better go and see your other friend, I do not want to monopolise your time.’

Aramis shook his head, ‘he should really reconsider, you have been on your best behaviour most of the time. You’ve not been violent, which I think is what bothers him.’

Over the weeks Aramis had told Athos what it was that Marsac did not like about him. Athos had firmly told Aramis he did not begrudge his friend for not wanting to be near him whilst he found himself needing to drink. Aramis and Porthos had suggested he try to stop but Athos was adamant he could cope. Aramis hoped his new friend was right. 

He wandered across the yard to Marsac, who looked at him with a furrowed brow.

‘What are you grinning for?’

Aramis had not even realised he was smiling again. Porthos had a very positive effect on him.

‘It is a pleasant day. I’m allowed to appreciate it.’

Marsac did not look convinced but did not question him further. 

‘I was talking to Treville earlier. He said that Athos’ training is going well. I guess you and Porthos are doing a good job. The Captain said he is going to suggest to the King that he gets his commission next week. The man is certainly Musketeer material.’

Aramis nodded his approval. He was pleased for his friend. He hoped they would be allowed to accompany Athos when he got his commission.

Treville appeared from his office, he looked unusually pensive as he walked down the steps. He waited for the Musketeers and cadets to arrange themselves in front of him. Aramis just happened to stand next to Porthos, they glanced at each other, Porthos was still smiling, only sobering as Treville brought them to attention for muster. 

‘There will be a training exercise in Savoy,’ he began.

Aramis listened with a sinking heart as the exercise was outlined. Twenty-two of them were to go on the exercise. A group of six commissioned men and sixteen cadets. Porthos was not amongst the Musketeers. But Aramis and Marsac were. He stole a glance at his friend who was still looking at the Captain as he finished reading out the list of cadets who were to be sent on the long training exercise. 

Aramis could not believe their bad luck. He had been planning their next meeting in his head, but that was gone. The exercise would last three weeks, with the same time spent travelling there and back again. Treville wanted to put the cadets through their paces, they were to be given practical training in travelling long distances, camping efficiently for the night and camping for battles. They would be away for at least six weeks. 

Would Porthos have forgotten what had happened between them in that time?

‘We leave in three hours,’ said Treville, ‘this is to give you a chance to experience what it is like to ride into battle, the long hours, the quick preparations….’

Treville surveyed them for a few seconds, Aramis thought he detected a look of worry on the Captain's face.

‘Dismissed.’

The men remained where they were for a couple of seconds before those who had not been deployed moved off to begin the duties that had been assigned to them for the day. Marsac stepped forward, nudging Aramis as he passed. Aramis quickly schooled his expression, his professional side returning. He could not let his thoughts about his relationship with Porthos get in the way of his soldiering. That took priority. But his thoughts kept returning to what he was leaving behind. 

Two hours later, most of the preparations were done. Aramis had spent some time in the infirmary gathering what he would need for a six-week mission. He collected enough supplies for a battle, even though they would not be needed. The cadets needed to be used to what went on if it were a real battle. He sent the last two cadets off with the final bundles of supplies. He spent a few minutes tidying up the infirmary and running a mental list through his head, ensuring he had not forgotten anything. He heard the door open behind him.

‘I don’t think there’s anything else to load up,’ he said without turning around.

‘Good, ‘cos I ain’t loading anything,’ said Porthos. 

Aramis turned and looked at his friend.

‘I can’t get out of it,’ he said quietly, ‘it would look odd. What excuse could I give?’

Porthos shook his head, ‘you’re a soldier, Aramis. I’m a soldier. We’re not going to be together all the time. It’s a shame this has happened straight after what happened earlier.’

Porthos smiled. Aramis could tell he was thinking about their brief moment together on the banks of the river. 

‘I could try to swap with one of the other men?’

Aramis thought about his proposal for a few seconds before shaking his head.

‘What about Athos? We’re supposed to be keeping an eye on him-’

‘He’s getting his commission next week; he doesn’t need us. He didn’t really need us anyway. He can control his drinking, keep it separate.’

‘Still, I think one of us should be here...in case whatever it is catches up with him. It would be a shame for him to get this close to becoming a Musketeer and miss out because we weren’t there.’

Porthos smiled, he glanced out of the window before crossing the room to stand in front of Aramis. 

‘You think of others first all the time,’ he said with a smile. ‘I wouldn’t want it any other way,’ he added. 

‘It’s six weeks,’ said Aramis.

‘You said you needed a bit of time to put what happened behind you. This could be that time you need. You’ll be dealing with cadets who are having to deal with what soldiering is really like. Think of the distraction, you’ll be busy telling them off, acting as big brother, and probably sorting out the odd saddle sore.’

Aramis rolled his eyes, ‘when you put it like that, the six weeks will fly by.’

‘That room will still be there when you get back. We can make use of it when you get back… if you want.’

Aramis most definitely wanted to. 

MMMM

Porthos and Athos stood in the garrison yard with a few of the other men who were not going on the exercise. They watched as the men filed out. Marsac was leading them, the front ranks had disappeared from view. 

As Aramis urged his horse on, bringing up the rear of the group he glanced back. Porthos smiled and nodded. 

Aramis returned the smile, knowing he could do no more than that when they were not alone. 

He hoped they could pick up where they left off. 

Six weeks was not such a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> ...to be continued... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
